


Want Your Design

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caster has markings, and Ryunosuke wants some to match.  Kink Bingo, for the square "possession/marking."  June 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Your Design

When growing closer to someone, it's normal to investigate every aspect of their appearance. That's part of the reason why Ryunosuke pays such close attention to Caster. The other parts are more difficult to explain. Anyway, they aren't important right now.

Ryunosuke finds himself staring more often than he would like to admit. He can't help it, his Servant has so many interesting facets. He wonders about those rings, if they have any special meaning. He wonders about the mark on his left hand, so much that he asks Caster about it.

Caster examines the mark as if just noticing that it was there. "This is meant to show my loyalty to the ones I serve," he explains, tracing out the swirling lines. "If I see another with the same markings, I know that we have that in common."

"It's really cool." Ryunosuke admires it for a few more moments. "Can I have one?"

His Servant looks at him curiously. "You, my Master? You know nothing of the those I have pledged-"

Ryunosuke waves his hand dismissively. "Not to them. To you."

"You already have your Command Seals," Caster points out.

Indeed, red lines still stand out boldly over his right hand, but... "Isn't that supposed to be your loyalty to me? That's backwards. I want everyone to know that I'm loyal to you."

Caster's smile is bright, and when it's directed solely at him Ryunosuke finds it difficult to keep from blushing. "Ah, Ryunosuke, you warm my heart! How could I say no? Come, this will take some planning."  


* * *

  


Ryunosuke finds himself relaxing on his bed while Caster goes through sketch after sketch. Caster has good taste in art, which must be the reason he isn't satisfied with any of his designs yet. It's making Ryunosuke impatient, but he can't complain about taking time to choose something he'll have forever.

He's thinking about speaking up when Caster turns to him, holding up a piece of paper. The sketch resembles his Command Seals, whirling and sharp, but the design is distinct. A matching pair, probably.

"It's great! Absolutely the best, Sir." Ryunosuke doesn't think it could be done any better. "Thank you."

"No, no. Thank _you_." Caster moves to sit next to him on the bed and takes his left hand in both of his.

The moment Caster starts chanting, the pain starts. For some reason, Ryunosuke had thought that ink would be involved, but this is pure magic, and it feels as though the mark is being burned into his skin inch by inch. He hisses, biting back any louder sounds for fear that Caster will mock him for being weak or, even worse, stop. Watching the lines spread over his skin is enticing, and he keeps his eyes open in order to see them slowly grow and grow.

By the time Caster finishes, Ryunosuke is collapsed against his chest, still watching the marks but no longer able to support himself from pain. He takes a few shuddering breaths.

The sign on his left hand is the same color as the one on Caster's, and exactly like the sketch he saw. It's easier to do these things with magic than with ink, he guesses, although it hurts a whole lot more. He doesn't think he'll ever wear gloves again, since he wants to always see this and always remember the greatest man he ever met.

Caster pets his hair soothingly. "What a brave Master I was blessed with," he says, not making any move to push Ryunosuke away yet. "So many people in this degraded era would never willingly take even the slightest portion of pain, and you put yourself through that only to be mine."

"Worth it," Ryunosuke answers, content even with his hand still throbbing. "...Yeah, you said earlier that you had those markings in common with other people, right? But this one's just for me. And my Command Seals, too - nobody else has those. So we're each other's and only each other's, right?"

Considering for a moment, Caster hums, before nodding. "I never expected to be summoned to someone I'd harmonize with so well."  


* * *

  
It isn't long after that when Ryunosuke finds out what his new mark actually does. He doesn't even have any clothes off yet and Caster has barely touched him, but when Caster traces the lines he made on his hand, warmth and pleasure floods directly into his brain.

It takes a second to catch his breath. "Wow, that's awesome...!" Another moment passes before he can put his thoughts together. "It does that? I never expected something like that."

Caster chuckles. "Did you think you had to go through that only for ornamentation? Of course not, my dear Master."

"Not just orna-" Ryunosuke's next words get caught up in a groan when Caster does that again, more strongly. It seems like he just controls the sensation however he wants, because it varies between something he can hardly feel and overwhelming, and if it were constant he could get a hold of it but this is absolutely against the limits of 'common sense' and it's _amazing_ -

Ryunosuke isn't even all that embarrassed about coming in his pants. Of course Caster can do that to him. Nobody manipulates bodies like Caster. Compared to what just happened, his attempts at getting Caster to feel the same are fumbling, but no one else does them and Ryunosuke feels pretty cool anyway.


End file.
